Impróprio Para Menores
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Às vezes as palavras podem dar uma impressão errada, mas certamente, uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Impróprio Para Menores**

Sakura estava cruzando os caminhos da vila naquela manhã para chegar até a casa do garoto de cabelos loiros, portador da Kyuubi. Estava entediada e ia chamá-lo para fazer alguma coisa. Tinha procurado por Sasuke primeiro, claro, mas não o encontrara em lugar nenhum da vila. Perguntava-se onde ele tinha se metido.

Parou diante da porta da casa de Naruto, bateu nela, mas não houve resposta alguma. Estranhou, ainda era cedo demais para ele ter desaparecido de sua casa. Bateu mais uma vez e até chamou por ele, mas não escutou nada.

Tentou girar o trinco da porta e percebeu que estava aberta, olhou dentro da casa por um breve instante.

– Estou entrando!!! – avisou, antes de passar e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Se estava aberta, deveria ter alguém lá. Rodou pela casa, procurando por alguém e parou ao escutar vozes vindas de uma porta mais adiante no corredor que estava procurando agora.

– _Naruto, tire isso de perto de mim!_

Ouviu a voz mais claramente quando se aproximou da porta, e era uma voz bem conhecida. _"Sasuke-kun?"_, indagou-se, ao reconhecer a voz que vinha do outro lado da porta.

– _Não seja tão chato, Sasuke! Você deveria pelo menos provar! Não é tão ruim assim… vamos, tente._

Dessa vez era a voz de Naruto que ela ouvia. Parou, pensando seriamente em bater na porta. Afinal, o que os dois estavam fazendo ali, na casa de Naruto, sozinhos numa sala ou quarto qualquer? E do que _exatamente_ eles estavam falando?

– _Já disse que não_. – a voz de Sasuke falou uma vez mais. Ele parecia bem relutante.

– _O que foi? Está com medo de alguma coisa? Você não vai morrer por causa disso…_ – Naruto retrucou, com um tom de desafio.

– _Não me provoque._ – Sasuke devolveu o desafio dele, e a cada minuto Sakura ficava mais confusa.

– _E então… vai aceitar? Provar uma vez não vai matar você… acredite, é bom._ – Naruto devolveu.

"_É bom"?_ O que era bom, afinal?

– _Tudo bem._ – Sasuke finalmente cedera.

– _Aqui… você segura assim e…_ – antes de completar a frase, Sasuke o cortara.

– _Acho que sei muito bem como se faz isso… não precisa me dizer._ – o moreno retrucou.

– _Hmmm então era experiente na área e nunca falou nada não é? _– Naruto reclamou. – _É bom, não é?_

– _Sim… é…_ – Sasuke respondeu, e o que era aquilo na voz dele? Ele parecia… _ofegante?_

Sakura estava a ponto de entrar no quarto e finalmente descobrir o que os dois estavam fazendo, mas deteve o movimento quando escutou Naruto falar com ela.

– _Agora chupa… é mais gostoso assim…_

Por pouco um grito não escapou da garganta de Sakura. O rosto dela tingiu-se completamente em vermelho ao escutar aquelas palavras. Por mais que não quisesse pensar aquele tipo de coisas, dava pra imaginar o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, e certamente não queria ficar para ouvir mais, que coisa mais absurda era aquela?!

– _Hm… tem razão…_

Por todos os Deuses! Sasuke estava concordando com tudo aquilo?! O rosto assumiu um tom muito mais que vermelho, ela estava começando a surtar ali, não deveria ter entrado na casa de Naruto, definitivamente não deveria… mas também não queria deixar aquele tipo de coisa continuar bem debaixo do nariz dela. Era indecência demais para duas pessoas… que por sinal eram _seu_ Sasuke e o baka do Naruto!

– _Hehe… e então, vai querer mais?_ – o tom de Naruto estava com aquela típica felicidade e alegria de quando acabava de comer ramen… mas o que ele dissera?!

Ela definitivamente não poderia continuar sem fazer nada, antes que Sasuke tivesse a chance de responder, ela abriu a porta de um só chute, entrando de vez no quarto e gritando com toda a força de seus pulmões.

– PAREM COM ISSO!!! COMO VOCÊS… – antes que ela continuasse a frase, encarou dois pares de olhos arregalados sobre ela, o dono dos olhos azuis estava sentado no chão, enquanto o dono dos olhos ônix, ligeiramente confusos, estava sentado num sofá ao lado, com um copo de ramen em mãos, prestes a levar mais da porção à boca.

– Sa-sakura? – Naruto chamou-a, ainda um pouco temeroso por conta do grito dela. – Al-Alguma coisa errada?

– Eh? – ela ficou completamente estatelada, no mesmo lugar em que estava ao abrir a porta. Naruto estava insistindo para que Sasuke comesse _ramen?_ Era só isso? E com que cara ela estava agora, na frente dos dois, pensando que era alguma coisa completamente diferente.

– Você vai continuar gritando feito louca ou posso continuar minha refeição? – foi a única pergunta de Sasuke, diante da interrupção dela.

– Er… – ela estava completamente sem palavras e ainda não sabia o que estava fazendo com aquela cara diante dos dois, que a encaravam interrogativamente. – Eu… já estava de saída.

Ela virou-se instantaneamente e correu para fora do quarto. Estava morrendo de vergonha de si mesma, simplesmente por imaginar coisas que não existiam… e ainda por cima, imaginar coisas realmente… _indecentes._ Pra completar, tinha gritado do nada na frente dos dois.

Enquanto ela corria para o mais longe possível, tentando encontrar algum lugar para esconder a cabeça, Naruto se voltou para Sasuke, ainda um tanto quanto confuso.

– O que será que deu nela?

Sasuke simplesmente deu de ombros, voltando a comer o seu ramen, ignorando a interrupção da dona dos cabelos rosados.

**Fim**

**Mais uma resposta ao Desafio dos 140 temas do MdF.**

**Bom, agradecimento à Pyoko-chan que revisou pra mim e que fica me dando idéias umas piores que as outras XDD**

**E parabéns pra ela que é niver dela!!! D**

**Kissus e obrigada, fofa.**

**Se acharam que ficou digno de review, adoraria receber.**

**Já!**


End file.
